Because of Pinky
by Queen of Cartoons
Summary: Based on the book Because of Winn-Dixie. his is the story of how Isabella moved to Danville, made new friends and espcially, how Isabella got her dog, Pinky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic so I'm really excited! Again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Because of Winn-Dixie. I hope you enjoy!**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sighed as she made her way to the Open Arms Church.

She didn't want to go to Church. The only reason she was going was because her mother wanted to learn about this country's culture a bit more.

Isabella and her mother just moved to Danville. Isabella was sad that she had to leave her old friends behind, to having just about no friends in Danville.

Once Isabella arrived at the church, she sat down, beside her mother. "You're late, Isa," her mother said.

Isa was Isabella's mom nickname for her. At first Isabella thought it was annoying, but she got used to it.

The Open Arms Church was different. It actually wasn't a real church. It used to be a convenient store called _Pick it Quick._ It also had no pews. People had to bring in lawn chairs to sit on.

"Let us pray," the preacher said. The preacher shut his eyes closed and lowered his head. "Our father, who art in heaven. . ."

Isabella did the same as the preacher, and said her own little prayer in her head.

_It's me, God. I never really spoke to you before, but if you exist, I just want to talk to you. _

_If it's not too much trouble, I'd like some friends. I don't know that many kids. Only the ones at church, and there aren't many here. _

_There is Adyson Sweetwater, whose face is pinched up like she smells something real bad, and also wears some sort of uniform like she's in a club or something._

_And there's Suzie Johnson, who's only six years old, still mostly a baby, she seems really sweet and innocent, but I heard that she is actually evil._

_And there's Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. They're step brothers. But I call them the liars. They keep saying that they build huge and cool stuff like a portal to another galaxy or something like that. But obviously, that's impossible._

_And lastly, Buford Van Storm, the local bully. He always bullies a little boy, Baljeet, I think his name was. I don't think Buford wants to be my friend anyway. But then again, I don't want to be his either._

_And one more thing, God, I miss my dad. Please god, I'd really like to see my dad again._

_Amen._

After church, Isabella was unpacking a box full of things from their old home. She found a picture that made her have a weak smile. It was a picture of her and her old friends.

"I really miss those guys," Isabella said to herself.

Isabella's mother, Vivian, heard. "I know you miss them," she said, "But you will make new friends here."

Isabella got up and looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids, about her age, playing in their front yards'.

"I sure hope so."

**Hey everybody! I know that chapter** **was really short but the next chapter will be twice as long.**

**Anyway, I will update like, in an hour because I have nothing to do today, and PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Don't worry! This chapter will be longer and ten times better! Anyway, here's chapter two!**

Isabella woke up the next morning to brightness coming through her bedroom window. It was Monday morning.

Isabella was happy she moved to Danville during the summer, instead of the first day of school. That way, she would have time to make friends during the summer before school even started. But it wasn't working out for Isabella so far.

Isabella sleepily walked into the kitchen. When she was walking toward the fridge, she noticed a note that was being held up on the fridge by a small, circular magnet.

The note read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_Could you go to Pinky's and buy 2 tomatoes, macaroni and cheese and white rice? Thanks._

_Your mom._

Isabella wonderedwhere her motherwas in the first place.

Isabella shrugged and rode her bike to the grocery store. The big green building read PINKY'S in big white letters. It looked more like a hardware store than and grocery store.

"I guess this is the place my mom was talking about," Isabella mumbled to herself.

She found it ironic that this store was called Pinky's, and it was painted green. The thought made Isabella giggle.

She parked her bike outside the store and went inside the store.

She didn't find it hard to find the rice and macaroni. They were in the same section, that was closest to the entrance. It was the tomatoes she really had to search for.

After a few minutes of searching, she decided to ask a worker.

Isabella found a man in a uniform. "Um excuse me sir, do you know-" Isabella was cut off by the employee who just ran right past her.

_That was_ _odd_, Isabella thought.

She decided to ask another employee, who happened to be coming toward Isabella really quickly.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you-"

Isabella was cut off again.

"Excuse me! COMING THROUGH!" the woman said sprinting right past Isabella.

_How come everyone is being so rude?_ Isabella thought.

Suddenly, a bunch of Pinky employees ran past Isabella.

"There he is! Get him!" one of them shouted. One of the workers tripped and landed on the tomatoes. They all fell on the floor.

"Oh! _That's_ where the tomatoes are!" Isabella said cheerfully.

She skipped over and picked up the last two tomatoes that weren't on the ground. Suddenly, Three more employees ran past Isabella. She saw workers in almost every aisle running. Items started falling off shelves everywhere.

_What is going on?_ Isabella thought.

Suddenly, she saw a man in a tie with a confused look on his face. "What in sam heck is going on in here!" he shouted. Isabella assumed he was the manager.

"That's what I want to know," Isabella said to him, but he didn't hear her.

The chaos lasted for about a few minutes. Suddenly, and announcement came on. "Bloyd Lee? Could you approach the produce section?" it said.

The man in the tie stormed off. Curious, Isabella followed him. The same announcement came on again.

"I'm in the produce section!" The man in the tie said, "now I want to know what's goin' on!"

Another announcement came on. "It's a dog, sir," it said.

The man in the tie, Bloyd, had a face that was cherry red, full with anger. On the other hand, Isabella was laughing. This commotion seemed funny to her. Employees were slipping and falling and knocking things over, and there was the manager's face just seemed priceless.

"Dogs aren't allowed in Pinky's! I want to speak with the manager!" Bloyd said.

"Uh, you _are_ the manager, sir," the announcement said.

Isabella heard employees from across the store. "I see him!"

"I almost got him!"

"He's going in aisle eleven!"

The manager was so mad, Isabella could've sworn that she saw a lightning bolt over his head. "Just get him you idiots!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a small figure was about to run past Isabella, but stopped right in front of her. It was the smallest dog Isabella had ever seen. It was a Chihuahua, and it was shaking as if it had just come out of a freezer. It's big brown eyes just stared up at Isabella, and Isabella stared back.

The moment ended when an employee jumped at the Chihuahua. It moved out of the way fast enough for the employee to miss him completely and land on the floor. "Ouch," the employee said in pain.

The chaos ended about five minutes later. "Here's the dog, sir," a female in a uniform said to the manager, holding the Chihuahua.

The manager's face started to get less angry. "Good."

The store was a disaster. Food was everywhere on the floor, and most of them were stepped on and squished. Shelves were empty, and some were even knocked down.

The Chihuahua squirmed out of the workers arms and jumped on the quick tempered manager."GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" he shouted.

Isabella wanted to make the manager feel a bit better. "It's okay sir! All that dog want to do is to get face-to-face with you, and thank you for the wonderful time he's had."

That didn't make the manager feel any better. In fact, that made him feel worse. "Call the pound! Call the pound!"

Isabella's eyes widened. _The pound? How could_ _they take it_ _there? _Isabella had tothink of something, _fast. _"Wait! Don't call the pound_! _That's _my _dog!"

Everyone in the store gave her a dirty look. She knew she had done something big, and maybe stupid too. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't let them send the dog to the pound. Isabella felt like she needed proof that the dog was hers, even thought everyone believed her.

"Come here dog!" she said to the shaking Chihuahua. The dog just stared at her.

Isabella tried again. "Come here, dog!" Still no response. Isabella knew this wasn't working. _Maybe _ _if I call it a name, maybe it would come, _she thought. _But what name? _Suddenly, a word on a sign jumped out at her. "Come here, Pinky!"

The Chihuahuas ears perked up the second she said the name, and ran over to her.

"You named your dog Pinky?" the manager asked.

"It's his name, honest."

The manager gave her a glare. "Don't you know that you shouldn't bring a dog in the grocery store?" he asked.

Isabella gave him an innocent smile. "It was a mistake?" she meant that to be a statement, but it came out as if it were a question. The manager said nothing. He just shook his head and kept on glaring at her.

Isabella just wanted to get out of the store. "Well, have a nice day!" she said as she ran off.

"Hey!" a lady shouted after her, "You forgot your dog."

Isabella hoped they would forget that it was her dog. "Come on, Pinky."

Pinky followed her out of the store.

Isabella sighed. "I feel bad for the manager," she said, sympathetically.

Isabella looked at Pinky. He was filthy as ever. When Isabella first saw him in the store, she didn't notice how his fur was full of dirt. "I need to give you a bath when we get to my house," she said to Pinky. "If my mom let's me keep you." That was another thing Isabella had to worry about. Her mom never really liked dogs. She thought that they were dirty and smelly, even though, that's what Pinky was.

Once Isabella and Pinky got home, Isabella told Pinky to stay outside while she talked to her mom.

"Mom?"

Her mom was in the living room."Yes, dear," Vivian replied, "What took you so long?"

"Never mind that. But, I have something to ask you."

"What is it, Isa?"

Isabella twirled her hair. "Well, you know how you like to help the less fortunate?"

"Yes."

"Well, I brought someone who is needy, and I thought we could let it stay here?"

Vivian looked at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

Isabella just wanted to come out with it. "I found a dog."

Vivian sighed. "No dogs, Isa."

"But mom, it's skinny, and it needs to be feed!"

"No. And that's Final."

"Please mom? He's really cute, I'll go get him."

Isabella made her way into the front yard. Vivian called after her, but it was no use. Isabella already got a hold of Pinky and brought her inside. "See? Look at him! He needs to be feed!" Isabella repeated.

"He needs a bath!" her mother said plugging her nose.

"So, can we keep it to give it a bath?"

Vivian sighed and looked at Pinky. "You need a home?" she said to the shaking dog, "Well, you've got one."

**There is chapter 2! Please don't** **forget to review,** **okay? I will update soon!**


End file.
